


Ice Cream

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ice Cream, Silly, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan won't share his ice cream with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> https://33.media.tumblr.com/afc774cc60bd4e905a0407a76c713cba/tumblr_inline_o11deggD4E1tud7od_500.gif  
> https://55.media.tumblr.com/694318b75d9ca0fc1e115057d1119b73/tumblr_inline_o11dckhw9X1tud7od_500.gif 

All the X-Men sat in a circle after yet another successful mission. You were next to your best friend, Kurt, and your boyfriend, Logan. As a thank you, one of the men you saved gave the school fifty six gallons of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Now all you enjoyed the frozen treat together.

You hadn’t been hungry when Bobby first opened the first chocolate tub, but now you kinda wanted some. As luck would have it, Logan had a big bowl of chocolate ice cream in his hands. The only utensil close was a fork, so you grabbed it and went to grab a scoop, but Logan moved the bowl away from you. “Hey!” you pouted, but he ignored you and kept on eating his ice cream while staring of into the distance. 

Once again you tried, with your fork to get some ice cream from his bowl, but it moved away. Kurt chuckled at your efforts, earning a playful glare. You tried again, and again, but Logan still wouldn’t share. “Why won’t you share?” You asked Logan with your hand on your hips and a playfully stern look on your face.

“Because you’re trying to eat it with a fucking fork!” He took the fork from your hands and threw it behind the chair he was sitting in. You gawked at him for a moment before he handed you his spoon and moved the bowl closer to you. Kitty and Rogue awwed at him while Storm mock awwed and Kurt chuckled again.

“Shudup!” Logan muttered. You danced around slightly, ignoring them, as you finally ate a scoop of the ice cream.


End file.
